


you've got me, you've locked me down

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan’s in the boys’ shared dressing room when Danny comes in from filming a scene, looking for some comfort from his favourite cuddle partner…</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've got me, you've locked me down

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear. I didn’t wanna do this and then my typing fingers ran away from me LOL. I’ve had this idea for a solid month, but I’ve been pushing it away because I didn’t wanna get into RPF again, arghhh! Apparently you can take the girl out of rpf, but you can’t take rpf out of the girl…Or something. Anyway, I spent last night doing this instead of the Robron fic I’m supposed to be working on. Damn you boys! It’s all your fault. :P Here’s hoping I’ve got this/them out of my system now…
> 
> Hope you enjoy. I'll meet you in our special corner of Hell. :p x

The door opens and Ryan takes no notice because people are always coming and going into the boys' dressing room, whether it be the wardrobe department has forgotten something – usually his prop wedding ring – or it's the guys themselves, clocking off or starting the day, depending on their schedules, so he's still standing in front of their mirror when Danny walks in.

“Christ, mate, what the hell happened to you?!” he exclaims, making Ryan turn around with a makeup wipe still pressed to his throat.

“What?” he says, confused before it clicks and he smiles sunnily, “Oh! You mean this?” He gestures to the fake blood trickling down his neck and caked all around his mouth and nose. “Makeup wanted to test their idea for next week's shooting with Jeff,”

Danny comes closer to his own chair and mirror next to Ryan's (“Must let the two lovebirds sit together, Joe, lad,” Mike had crowed to Joe as Danny had given him the finger, the cheeky git). He picks up his phone from his bag to briefly check his messages then looks up. Ryan can feel his eyes on the side of his face as he scrubs at a stubborn dried section around his nose and hears Danny sigh with a little shake of his head.

“You mean, they fluttered their eyelashes at you and you were too nice to say No,” he corrects, like he knows everything. Ryan hates it when he does that because he knows him too well already, damn it. “You're the most laid back guy I've ever met.”

“Yeah, well, y'know. Just happy to be here.” he grins. As he drops the dirty makeup wipe in the bin nearby, he plucks out another from the packet and turns to lean on the dressing table, watching Danny carefully. His eyes are glassy and puffy and his face is flushed. Playing the character that he does on the show, Ryan's seen that look before. “You alright?” he asks softly.

“Buzzin',” Danny shoots back dryly with a smirk before his shoulders slump and he wipes his eyes with his sleeve. He's still dressed in his Aaron clothes. “Another day at work, another crying scene.”

Ryan nods sympathetically. His eyes get this devastatingly red look about them when he has to cry on cue. It's good for the performance obviously, but not the most fun thing to be doing with his day and Danny's the pro out of all of them at crying at the drop of a hat.

He wants to make sure he was looked after properly. “Who were you with today?”

Danny throws him a small smile and folds his arms. “Why? Jealous it wasn't you making me cry for a change?” Ryan opens his mouth to protest because he should know how much it secretly tugs at the old heartstrings when he has to make him cry in his Robert guise, before Danny bumps their shoulders together to stop him. “If you must know, I was with Jeff. We're filming the whole affair reveal to Cain before we go on location to the warehouse next week.”

“Oh, good.” Ryan nods, satisfied because Jeff's known Danny longer than he has. In fact, almost everyone has known him longer, but there's one thing they probably don't do as well, if he does say so himself. “Want a hug?”

Danny shrugs half-heartedly and Ryan smiles as he catches around his shoulders and rubs his arm soothingly. He's lovely and warm, despite only being dressed in a shirt and suit jacket and it doesn't seem to stop him melting effortlessly into Ryan's side, leeching his body heat straight into his. Ryan gets cold easily in the cooler months and revels in him being close by as he turns in for a proper embrace. Ryan unthinkingly drops a kiss to his hair, wet with gel, and straightens to his full height to squeeze him into his arms, privy to the fact that he likes that.

“Are you sure you're – I just want you to be - ” he starts, voice muffled as Danny's fingertips flatten against his mouth.

“Cuddle, not talk.” he demands, fisting his hands in the back of Ryan's t-shirt. He was hoping not to get anything on his own clothes, but there's probably snot, tears _and_ fake blood now – a lost cause.

He squirms, smiling, when Danny tucks his face into his neck, rubbing his stubble into his bare skin, before he remembers. “Wait, the blood!” he laughs, trying to push him back.

“Don't care,” he breathes, snapping his teeth close to Ryan's earlobe and scratching his fingers just above his hipbones. Shocked that he knows too much, he shivers.

“Danny,” he huffs, with leftover giggles, as Danny draws them nose to nose. Barely daring to breathe again, Ryan stares as his blue eyes flick up from his chin to not quite meeting his gaze and down to his mouth.

“Thanks.” he whispers, his expression so open and grateful.

Ryan's face slackens helplessly into softness and affection and the gap between them becomes non-existent as their lips suddenly meet. It's all too familiar, even though he gasps in surprise, and Ryan raises his hands like a reflex to cup his cheeks, but Danny's quicker, moving his hands from tight against Ryan's back to clasp them around his wrists instead and pinning his big hands to the edge of the table. He feels the makeup crack under the insistence of Danny's kiss, the sticky layer of blood underneath smearing between them and tasting faintly sweet and entirely plastic. 

Still in control, he shifts forward and Ryan has nowhere to go, backed up to lean on the table again. It puts him at an equal height level with him and Ryan's messy table gets a swift, uncoordinated clean in the process, things knocking into each other and some clattering to the floor. He moves to sort it, regardless of being attached at the mouth and his brow creases in hurt as Danny's stubble scratches his upper lip and his teeth nip at his lower as a reprimand, giving him an in to slide their tongues together. They're never allowed to go this far on screen with the show being pre-watershed (or some other bullshit excuse) and Ryan feels a pang in his chest because it's a shame when Danny's such a good kisser.

Having had enough of playing nice and with experience on his side, Ryan twists his trapped hands in his grip and uses his shoulders to break away, holding him by his neck and smothering him with as much fake blood as he wants until they're giggling through their one-upmanship. He feels Danny twitch where he's pressed against the broadness of his chest and hears the slightest of moans, not sure which of them let it slip, but decides that he should quit before things _really_ get heated and his willpower truly crumbles into dust, so he pulls back with an exaggerated smack, kissing him softer and chaste a millisecond afterwards. 

“I know how to kiss a bloke y'know,” he pants, grinning as he rests his forehead on Danny's. He tries to calm down, his head spinning pleasantly, but gets distracted by what a picture his friend makes. “You look like a little vampire!” he laughs, licking the corner of his red, smudged lips.

Danny dodges out of the way with a scowl, as if they hadn't just had their tongues in each other's mouths. “First of all, fuck off, I'm not little!” He wipes his hand roughly across his lips and looks at it. “But I'll give ya vampire, _bloody hell_ , what've you done to me?”

Ryan smiles, just a tad smug, and wordlessly picks up a make up wipe to hold it out towards him. Danny takes the offer with a roll of his eyes and they bump shoulders and scrub vigorously to get the blood off before anyone comes looking for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
